Chattan Confederation
Clan Chattan or the Chattan Confederation is a confederation of a number of Scottish clans who joined for mutual defence or blood bonds and is closely linked with Clan MacKintosh. Origin of name The origin of the name Chattan is disputed. There are three main theories * The name derives from the Catti, a tribe of Gauls, driven out by the advancing Romans. * The name is taken from Cait, an ancient name for the present counties of Caithness and Sutherland. * The clan derives its name from Gillchattan Mor, baillie of Ardchattan, follower of St Cattan. This is the most widely accepted theory. Clans of the Chattan Confederation * Clan Anderson * Clan Davidson * Clan Farquharson * Clan MacBain {or MacBean} * Clan MacDuff * Clan MacGillivray * Clan MacIntyre of Badenoch * Clan MacKintosh * Clan MacPhail * Clan Macpherson * Clan MacQueen * Clan MacThomas * Clan McElhatton * Clan Shaw History Little is known, or can be reliably proven about the clan before the 14th century. It is claimed that the last of the Chattan line, Eva, married Angus, 6th Chief of Clan MacKintosh in 1291, allowing the Chief of Mackintosh to assume the title of Captain of Clan Chattan. Throughout the centuries, the leadership of Clan Chattan by the MacKintoshes has been challenged, unsuccessfully, by Clan Macpherson. During the War of Independence with England, the clan sided with Robert I of Scotland, most likely due to the fact that MacKintosh's enemy, John Comyn had declared for Edward Balliol. In reward for his fealty, MacKintosh was awarded the Comyn lands of Benchar in Badenoch in 1319. It was after this event that the Clan Chattan grew in size and influence to 17 tribes. During the 1745 Jacobite Rising, Angus, the chief of Clan MacKintosh was a captain in the Black Watch. Although traditionally the Clan supported the House of Stewart they had not declared for the Young Pretender. Angus's wife, Anne, of Farquharson, successfully rallied the Chattan Confederation to the Jacobite cause. Following the defeat at the Battle of Culloden in 1746 the clan was severely diminished in strength and influence. In 1747 the Clan Chattan Association was established as a way to stimulate interest in the clan history. The Association floundered and a second Association was founded in 1893, but again died out around 1900. The third Association was founded in 1933 in London and continues to this day. In 1942, the Lyon court separated the leadership of Clan MacKintosh and Clan Chattan. The leadership of Clan Chattan passed to the Mackintosh of Torcastle line. Chief of Clan Chattan In 1942 the leadership of Clan Chattan was passed from the Mackintosh of Mackintosh line, to the Mackintosh of Torcastle line. The current chief, MacKintosh of Torcastle, resides in Zimbabwe. Chiefs of Clan Chattan Confederation There is currently a council of eight chiefs, representing the major clans of the Chattan. * John Mackintosh of Mackintosh (President) * Captain A.A.C. Farquharson of Invercauld * Honourable Sir W. McPherson of Cluny * John Shaw of Tordarroch * James McBain of McBain * Alister Davidson of Davidston * Andrew McThomas of Finegand * The Very Reverend Allan MacLean of Dochgarroch Crest * A cat salient Proper Motto * Touch not the catt bot a glove. 'Bot' may mean "without" or "ungloved", either being a warning to those who would harm the clan. Plant Badge Red Whortleberry lat. vaccinium vitis-idaea Tartan The individual Clans of the Chattan Confederation had their own. There is a Clan Chattan tartan, formerly known as Mackintosh Chief, recognised by Lord Lyon in 1938. External links *Clan Chattan Association Category:History of Scotland Category:Kinship and descent Chattan Confederation